


Prove It

by dopewang



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young is minor, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, jackbum - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopewang/pseuds/dopewang
Summary: Jaebum thinks he can waltz back into Jackson's life scot free, only Jackson is determined to make his time there a living hell.





	Prove It

When he met Jackson, the guy was barely as tall as his armpit, all five feet four inches of him. Shortest kid he'd ever seen make it to a varsity team in any type of sport, let alone basketball.

He'd instantly taken him for a joke, sneaking in smart remarks in the locker room, leaving bruises down his back from a couple of "accidents", spilling beer on his books (because Jaebum was wild enough to have access to beer at fifteen). 

Even then, the Chinese boy was nothing but smiles and laughter, brushing off the racist remarks Jaebum's fellow Korean friends made about his culture and his accent. Jackson didn't, or at least pretended not to, notice when Jaebum would purposefully trip him during games to steer the attention away from the "new foreign kid". 

Or when, in senior year, Jackson won prom king and Jaebum fucked his date and played the video on the loud speaker.

Jackson even apologized for staining Jaebum's carpet with blood every time Jaebum got his buddies to beat him up after practice and Jaebum's mother made him clean it all up. He'd done horrible things to him as a kid, he knows that. 

It wasn't that Jackson was a wimpy teenager. He could probably bench press twice Jaebum's weight at only 17, with massive, tanned arms and thick, muscular thighs. He'd been a boxer before giving that up for basketball (and later, fencing), so it wasn't as if he didn't know how to defend himself. 

No. Jackson wasn't a fighter, is all. That, and well, he kind of liked Jaebum. And Jaebum kind of liked him back?

So maybe Jaebum sort of blames the guy for making him a confused mess in highschool. Sure, he mentally, emotionally, and physically abused the Hong Kong native for four years straight. Still, Jaebum doesn't think he deserves the intensity of the glare he's being sent right at this moment. 

"So um, how has LA been treating you? I heard you're a transfer student from China. Are things a bit weird for you over here?" His throat is dry. He feels like he's going to throw up at any moment now. 

Jackson looks absolutely disgusted with his entire being, running a hand through his newly dyed brown hair before scowling and rolling his eyes. "I guess." 

Jaebum clears his throat for the fourth time and stares down at the questions on his paper. "What made you interested in psychology and the University of California in the first place?" 

Jackson stares at him for a good thirty seconds before answering. 

"I think that the human body is the most interesting thing in the world...and the human brain is a entire category all on its own. Being able to master the mechanics behind how our mind works has always been a dream of mine. And I've had family and friends that have attended this school since I can remember. I have history here, its comfortable." 

Jaebum doesn't realize that his mouth had been hanging open the entire time- that is until the Hong Kong native laughs darkly and waves a veiny hand upon his face. 

Jackson's wearing an orange Nike windbreaker, distressed jeans, a cap and battered old running shoes but he still looks like he'd just walked off a fucking runway and it's, like, totally unfair. Not to mention that his lips and eyes seem even more magnified than they were 3 years ago when they were just teens. 

Jaebum's having a hard time imagining this Jackson as the captain of his high school basketball team.

"Stop staring at me, you weirdo." 

Jaebum snaps out of it, reviewing his notes again. "Sorry. I only need a few more questions, Mr. Wang."

Jackson throws his head back and chortles at that. "Mr. Wang? Since when did you refer to me by an actual honest to god name? What happened to 'faggot', 'little bitch', 'dog shit'? Or have you finally grown out of your little phase, Jaebummie?" 

Jaebum knows he's supposed to be seething at the old name, but all it does is make him tingle. It doesn't register in his mind for the first few moments that Jackson actually admits to remembering him. 

"Jackson..I.." 

Jackson waves him off and rolls his eyes. Keep rolling those eyes and I'll give you a reason to, Jaebum thinks. 

"Whatever. I'm over you and I'm over this. Find another partner, kiddo." Jackson gets up to leave Jaebum's dorm, grabbing his gym bag and laptop before heading for the door. 

Jaebum all but beats him to the door and blocks the exit. "Wait! You didn't even give me a chance to apo-" 

"Apologize? Save it. I actually have somewhere to be, so..." 

Jaebum licks his chapped bottom lip and tries to plead with the younger. "Can we at least end on good terms? Look, there's a library on this side of campus, they offer free donuts before 10:00 am...? Please, Jackson." 

"No. I have to go to work." 

He throws his hands up in the air, defeated. "Well where do you work?" 

Jackson breaks eye contact and shuffles his feet. "None of your fucking business. Don't talk to me like we're friends or something."

Jaebum's stomach drops and he bites back a smart remark. "For the sake of the project, we have to at least pretend to like ea-" 

"Let's just go to this stupid library and get it over with."

The older boy signed and followed Jackson out of the room. This was gonna be a long semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are much appreciated:)


End file.
